


The battle of battles

by alienspacemanfrommarsandsaturn



Category: 300 (2006), Minecraft (Video Game), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienspacemanfrommarsandsaturn/pseuds/alienspacemanfrommarsandsaturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This continues on from the last stand of 300, it sees Nathanial's son Wolf fighting during the battle of battles</p>
            </blockquote>





	The battle of battles

The 100,000 troops defending Plataea continued running. Standing out amongst the many chainmail-leather armor clad freemen, were the heavily armoured knights. The huge mass of freemen slammed into their opponent, trampling any enemy not caught by the swords and spears of the leading troops. Their leader, Wolf, duelled with his enemy’s. The enchanted sword he wielded overwhelmed the opponent. “Come on men, get stuck into them!!!” he roared over the din. He struck an enemy’s sword and it shattered. The day went on faster than the men thought. Soon darkness fell and the only light was the occasional sparks from swords clashing, the mysterious glow of Wolf’s sword and a few torches near the battlefield. The freemen were taking heavy casualties. Blood soaked into the ground. “Come on men!!!” bellowed Wolf, his well-armed and armoured knights were proving themselves well. Suddenly a rain of arrows landed on Wolf’s men. Groans suddenly became the prominent noise. “By the power of Veneficus, oh lord why?” muttered Wolf as zombies attacked the freemen and the 9 reapers duelled with his knights. He grabbed his spiked headed war hammer and fought with demonic ferocity. The Dwarven smiths of Khazad-dum had done a good job in forging the hammer. He broke skulls with a downward stroke of the hammer and it was soon red with blood. But the fury primeval that the freemen and knights fought with was not enough. The freemen made a tight circle, the shields of the knights defending the wounded freemen. “Give them nothing!” roared Wolf “But take from them, everything!” The knights charged, cutting paths through the enemy. More men ran through these paths, escaping into the forest of Radagast. “Quick block the forest, now!!!” bellowed Wolf as he sheathed his hammer and equipped his crossbow. He fired a bolt at one of the reapers duelling with his brother, Hans. The reaper fell. A loud screeching sound drowned other noises and the other reapers charged, attacking anything in their path. Wolf ran towards the forest. “Cover me men!!!” roared Wolf. He ran through a gap in the phalanx of trees and shields that was about to be filled. He continued running, the weight of his armor weighing him down.

 

“Treebeard!!!” roared Wolf. “Treebeard, lord of Ents, I bid you stand!!!” “I bid you stand against our common foe!!!” bellowed Wolf. “Who’s he shouting at?” asked a knight to Hans. “Treebeard, the king of Ents and mortal enemy of Herobrine” “Who is our common foe, metallic man?” roared Treebeard. “Herobrine, lord of the living carrion” replied Wolf. Treebeard picked up Wolf and placed him on a howdah of sorts on his shoulder. “Ents, of the west, my kin, our foe Herobrine stands before us!!!” Most of the trees suddenly came alive and uprooted themselves, becoming giant wooden men. “We will destroy him while we have the chance, for I have waited centuries to avenge the fallen of the east!!!” Suddenly large figures flew through the air and the battle was bathed in light as the great Plataen firedrakes blew their fiery breath on the millions of monsters and footmen facing the indomitable freemen. “We may be marching to our doom, but will we take as many of Herobrines beasts with us!!!” roared Treebeard. The Ents pulled giant wooden axes, swords and shields out of the ground and leaped over the phalanx of knights. Treebeard struck three of the reapers and they flew through the air. The Ents swung their weapons with great force. The battle drew on. Treebeard urged on the freemen and Ents, his axe and shield wiping out hundreds with a single swing. Suddenly, the shouts and cries of battle were drowned out by the sound of mighty war trumpets. Tall man like figures came marching out to the enemy’s flanks. They were tossing fire bombs and firing great hand-cannons. It was the giant men of the lonely mountain. Their attack was timely. One of the Plataen firedrakes had been fell and the Ents were taking casualties. They charged, with their giant war picks cutting massive paths through which more men poured into. “Charge now!!!” roared Wolf and 300 hidden knights cut their own path through the enemy. The slaughter on both sides was greater than anyone could imagine. The earth was damp and swampy because of the blood. Bodies of men and monsters lay dead and dying. Swords and axes were almost black with blood. The mysterious glow of Wolf’s sword was no more. The beautiful rainbow of colours was buried under a layer of dark red. The sun was about to rise. Wolf knew that he and his men would die, there was just too many. Suddenly a brilliant purple light covered the battlefield.

 

The light was the wizard Veneficus the Violet. Behind him was the massive army of Thermopylae. “Herobrine, lord of the living carrion, leave these men be!!!” roared Veneficus, his great booming voice gaining Herobrines attention. “Leave you old fool!!!” bellowed Herobrine, his glowing white eyes menacing “You have no need to be here!!!” With Veneficus leading the charge, the massive army slammed into the enemy with colossal force. They fought fiercely, there machetes, flails and pole swords wiping out the enemy. The fight was now truly a massive battle. The giant men of the mountain cut huge paths in front of themselves. The Ents harried the monsters of Herobrine. The knights and army of Thermopylae slaughtered their enemy in the hundreds. Veneficus harried Herobrine with his great powers and Wolf duelled with the witch king of Angmar. Veneficus summoned all of his strength, and slammed his staff down. Hundreds of flaming rocks fell from the sky, making massive craters and killing monsters and footmen in the hundreds. But he was not done. Great winds swept across the battlefield, blowing hundreds of monsters and footmen away. Bolts of lightning struck the reapers and the witch king. The massive slaughter sent Herobrine packing. The reapers, the witch king, Herobrines personal guard and Herobrine all escaped. Wolf fell. He was exhausted from nearly 10 hours of fighting. The knights made a protective ring around him. Veneficus made a ring of fire around the knights. The last footmen were soon dead. Veneficus approached Wolf. His own sword was bloody, but nowhere near as dirty as Wolfs. “Your father would be proud Wolf” whispered Veneificus. “Where are Herobrine and the witch king?” asked Wolf. “He escaped” replied Veneficus. “Escaped?!?!” boomed a great, deep voice. It was Treebeard. “We need to kill him!!!” roared Treebeard. “Patience Treebeard, we are weary and in much need of rest” called Veneficus. “We Ents will find him then!!!” roared several Ents. “Are you coming with us metal man?” asked Treebeard. “He caused my father’s death, I wouldn’t miss it for all the mithril in the world” replied Wolf. Treebeard heaved Wolf back onto the howdah on his shoulder. Veneficus whistled and a beautiful white horse with a gold mane ran towards him. Veneficus mounted him and rode off into the distance. “Ents, forward!!!” roared Treebeard and the Ents charged with him. With Veneficus leading the charge, Herobrine was caught off guard. Wolf leaped from the howdah and landed right on Herobrine, decapitating him with a single slash of his sword. The reapers and the witch king ran to their master’s aid, but the Ents and Veneficus kept them away. They soon fled, only the witch king not being caught. Wolf proudly raised Herobrines head and stuck it on a spear. Wolf, Veneficus and the Ents returned. The blood swamp was now a cratered wasteland. Wolf observed as thousands of bodies were placed on a great funeral pyre. Weapons and armor were taken to Plataea to be destroyed or reused. Wolf collapsed again. He was carried away to have his many wounds treated. Veneficus left silently. Most of the freemen were dead, but those who survived gave their thanks to the giant men of the lonely mountain, the Ents and the army of Thermopylae. The knights stayed on for a little while. When Wolf was fixed up, they left. 5,000 knights were dead, nothing compared to the 45,000 dead of the freemen and the nearly 500,000 dead footmen and countless more monsters. The blood swamp later became Plataea’s farm land. Herobrines head was left to rot on the spear it was impaled on. There were no battles involving Plataea for hundreds of years. But peace throughout the earth was by no means accomplished…


End file.
